


Not the Same

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Issues [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy deserves nice things, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, billy in lurve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometime's Billy doesn't know how to process his emotions properly.





	Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Okay when Dacre said he wants Billy to have someone to lay with on the football field and watch the stars with. This is who he watches the stars with. I just want to give BIlly nice things and to have him be happy even though he is a dick most of the time. I wrote a lot of quick one shots so idk if I'll post more in this verse how they met and everything. Also she's half black because it would be nice to see more than one character being poc in the series :)

When she walks into the party it's already way into the night where people are just approaching throwing up. When she spots Billy across the party Stacy's hands is on his arm. His jacket is pulled over just his bare chest. Billy leans into her space to whisper whatever he whispers and when she approaches him he turns his head obviously drunk to smile at her. Stacy stares at her mouth smug to be caught in this position. He pulls away to reach for her and she smacks his hands away. " What's going on?" Billy opens his mouth to speak when Stacy opens her mouth. " Obviously nothing concerning you" Fo turns her head eyes sharp and Stacy crosses her arms. " Get the fuck out of here " Billy says sharply at her and she leaves. " What the fuck was that?" she asks again and Billy sighs shrugging " We were just talking I don't know what the big fucking deal is, you're making a big scene over nothing" she scans his face and notices the purpleing of bruise on is cheekbone. " Did something happ-" she starts and his expression sours further. " Shut up" he says quickly looking around at the people watching him and her lips wobbles at the tone in his voice the look on his face. She turns around before working her way through the party. She wishes she had a phone to call her mom to pick her up she'd told her Billy would drive her home and now she would have to walk all the way home. " Wait" she turns around before flipping him off and continuing to walk. When he grabs her wrist to turn him around she pushes his chest hard. " let me go" He easily grabs her hands in his before trying to kiss her. She bites his lip hard before pulling away when he won't let go. The force of his hands and her pulling the opposite way causes her to fall over skinning her knee on the road. Billy's staring at her shock written all over his face before helping her up. She's sniffling at the look on his face, scared. " I'm okay" she whispers softly into his face, kissing his slack mouth. " I'm fine it was an accident" she grabs his hand " Where'd you park ?" he starts to walk and she follows quietly, when they get in she looks at him at his silence . " Let's go to my house and go to sleep" He turns the car on and the rest of the ride is silent.  
\------------  
" I don't want to be him" she blinks tiredly at him and where he's facing her, eyes terrified. She leans in kissing him lightly. " I' know your heart" is all she says softly before she shuts her eyes, all the reassurance he needs before kissing her forehead and following her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. I wrote this in like 10 minutes while inspired. I've never really written anything I've liked like this before. Sorry it's so short. I'll post more soon.


End file.
